


Jamming Jitters

by 5up3r_N3rd



Category: Blink-182
Genre: Drunk Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 17:58:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10667853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5up3r_N3rd/pseuds/5up3r_N3rd
Summary: They had been practicing for about an hour now. It wasn’t Matt Skiba’s first time performing with Blink, but it was his first time filling in for Tom as an actual member. His hands were shaking and clammy as well as a small lump forming in his throat, causing his voice to crack. He had done so many concerts, why was he feeling like this now?





	Jamming Jitters

They had been practicing for about an hour now. It wasn’t Matt Skiba’s first time performing with Blink, but it was his first time filling in for Tom as an actual member. His hands were shaking and clammy as well as a small lump forming in his throat, causing his voice to crack. He had done so many concerts, why was he feeling like this now? That thought replayed over and over in his mind. Deep in his subconscious he knew it was because he was going to be playing beside his fifteen-yearlong crush, Mark fucking Hoppus.

Other thoughts began to cloud his mind. “Tom only left a little while ago, he wouldn’t even be ready for a relationship so soon. Who are you kidding Skiba? He’d never like you anyway. You can never fill that void in his heart. You aren’t good enough. You’re not Tom DeLonge.” This caused him to start slipping up, now playing off beat.

Mark took notice of this and called for a break. They still had two hours until the show anyway. Everyone but the two of them filed out of the room, including Travis. “Matt, are you doing okay?” He asked, turning to put a hand on the other man’s shoulder once the last person walked out.

“Guess I’m just a bit nervous taking Tom’s place on stage. Little scared of what your fans are going to think.” He replied. Mark smiled and shook his head. “They’re your fans now too.” This caused Matt’s heart to do a little flip beneath his chest. The soft expression upon the bassist’s face made all his previous concerns dissipate. Especially the warm hand rubbing circles just below his shoulder.

“Thanks Mark, that means a lot. I’m honestly excited to be performing with you and Travis. We’ve been friends for years. I feel like a little kid on Christmas.” Matt said laughing somewhat nervously.

The bassist chuckled and slapped Matt on the back. “I’m excited too. I’ve always been a fan of you, and now we get to play side by side. I don’t think they’ll be missing Tom one bit tonight.” He said to reassure the jittery guitarist. “Shall we practice some more?” Matt nodded and they waited for Travis to come back in the room to start rehearsing again.

Time passed quickly, and before they knew it they were already out on stage. Mark could see Matt was still anxious and decided to do something to connect him with the audience. He rambled away with welcoming everyone before saying, “And this time I’d like to introduce each single one of you to your brand-new mom, Matt Skiba!” After rambling on for a bit more, Matt smiled and said, “You make mommy proud.”

This had Matt beaming from ear to ear. He could hear all the fans chanting for him now. The pre-show jitters and slight stage fright disappeared. He sung his heart out while slamming on his guitar the whole show. Admittedly, it was probably the most fun he’d ever had on stage. All because of one Mark Hoppus, an amazing friend and showman.

Walking back stage after the show, Matt flopped down on the couch in the dressing room. Mark, Travis, and a couple of their roadies and agents followed. “What’s wrong Matt?” Mark snickered, “You look exhausted.” Matt threw his sweaty towel at him, Mark failed at dodging it, getting hit right in his face. He scrunched up his nose which in turn, Matt scoffed sarcastically.

“Well since I’m soooo exhausted, why don’t you get me a beer form the fridge.” He said pointing to the mini one in the corner. Mark rolled his eyes playfully then shuffled over to pass out a can to everyone.

Before long everyone was at least a bit buzzed, if not full out smashed. Both Mark and Matt’s faces reddened and falling over each other to get to the busses. Matt suggested that they go back and watch Spinal Tap while everyone else decided to continue the night out on the town.

“Hello Cleveland!” Matt giggled out tossing off his shirt and raised his arms, those exact words embedded across his ribs. Mark busted out laughing and tumbled off the couch at Matt’s stunt. “You’re a fucking riot Skiba.” He said. Matt spun around to look at the man on the ground. Mark stared back and gasped with the guitarist pounced on him. The alcohol clearly giving him confidence.

“Oh, I am, am I?” Matt asked waggling his eyebrows, sitting back on Mark’s thighs. “Bit of a flirt too I see.” Mark replied. He was going to say something else, but the lips that pressed to his, soft and firm, cut him short. Slightly shocked, but not opposed to the situation, Mark grabbed the man above him, turning the kiss into something deeper.

Matt pulled back, smirking at Mark who still had a tight hold around his waist. “Are you a tease too?” The bassist asked. “Oh, I don’t plan on teasing tonight.” He replied while unbuttoning his skinny jeans. The other watched as he shed the rest of his clothing.

Mark bit his lip, accidently drawing a bit of blood, that Matt licked away with a swipe of his tongue, as he scanned his eyes down his naked form. “Damn Matthew.” He said, voice nearly cracking. He scrambled from beneath the other to strip from his own clothes. Pants feeling much tighter than usual.

Grabbing Matt’s hand, he led him over to the couch and sat him down in his lap. This time it was his turn to bite his lip, feeling Mark’s erection poking at his ass. His prior nervousness began to slowly creep back into his mind. This wasn’t his first time with a man, that being with Brendan Kelly a few times, but it was his first with Mark Hoppus, his longtime crush.

He looked to the side away from Mark, face and ears burning even redder. “Hey, you alright?” Mark asked in between sucking along Matt’s tatted neck. “Y-yeah… It’s just been a while for me.” He replied, looking back at the other man, smiling shyly. “Has for me too.” Mark admitted, his mind shooting to a memory of one of the many nights he had shared with his old guitarist. Leaning over a sweat-drenched Tom, shaggy hair stuck to his forehead, lips parted and breathing heavy. He quickly shook it away, wanting to focus entirely on this moment, on Matt.

“I’ll be gentle with you.” He said as he spat into his hand. Matt groaned, feeling Mark’s fingers prod at his hole. One wet digit entered and a shiver went down his spine. “Oh Mark… Oh Mark.” He moaned out, starting to rock back.

“You ready for more baby?” Mark asked, now pressing a second in alongside the first. This elicited a gasp from the guitarist who was now gripping Mark’s shoulders. He smiled, leaning forward to glide his tongue over one of Matt’s perky nipples. He took the other between the fingers on his free hand. Matt whimpered, his cock throbbing from all the stimulation.

“M-Mark please!” Matt stuttered. “Please what, Matthew? Tell me what you need.” Mark replied in a low tone. “Let me ride you… I’m ready… please.” He answered, leaning his sweat-slick forehead against Mark’s. In response, Mark slid out his fingers and positioned the tip of his cock at the guitarist’s entrance.

Both men moaned as Mark pushed in, echoing through the empty bus. No other noise, except for Spinal Tap still playing quietly in the background. He had a bruising clutch on Matt’s hips to steady him as he bottomed out. Matt’s thighs were quivering from the arousal and what it took to keep himself up.

Not long after a few moments of adjusting, Matt raised himself up before sinking back down the length of Mark who threw his head back and groaned. Matt repeated the motion hesitantly, butterflies and blinding pleasure mixed in his abdomen. “Feels so good Mark… so big and thick.” He said. “So do you baby.” Mark replied, now using his grip on the guitarist’s hips to guide him up and down his dick. He had grown impatient with the slow, languid sliding.

He soon resorted to holding Matt still, thrusting up into the tight heat rapidly. Tears spilled from Matt’s eyes because of the overwhelming pleasure building up. Mark pulled his body to his own as he entangled their tongues in a loving kiss. Matt took Mark’s bottom lip between his teeth as he came, gasping into the other’s mouth. Mark fucked him through it, still brushing against his sweet spot with every shove.

“I-I can’t t-take anymore!” He shouted then bit into Mark’s shoulder. “Come on, just a little more Matt!” Mark shouted back, somehow finding the energy to go faster. Matt lulled his head back and his mouth hung open as another orgasm, dry, wracked his body, clenching down on Mark’s cock.

“Fucking shit Matthew!” He screamed out, reaching one hand up to grip Matt’s hair and pulling. His hot cum splashed out against the other’s insides making him whine and flex the muscles. The bassist panted and held him close as they both came down from their sex-induced highs.

A few minutes passed, and Mark slipped out slowly as not to cause discomfort for Matt. He watched as the other man stood, his cum flowing down his thighs. “Lemme go get a towel to clean you up.” He said, disappearing into the bathroom. Matt stood quietly as Mark made sure to clean off all evidence of their activity before throwing it in the hamper, sure to put their clothes on top so no one would find out what they had did. He wasn’t ashamed of it, but didn’t want drama. He knew this wasn’t going to be a one-time thing, alcohol be damned.

Mark then took Matt by the hand to lead him to his bunk. “Sleep with me?” He asked giving him a soft smile, running his hands through his dirty blonde hair. Matt answered by crawling in first, bunching the covers around himself. “Don’t be a blanket hog Matt!” Mark exclaimed chuckling, gathering the taller man in his arms. Matt giggled before giving some to him. Now completely exhausted from both the show and sex, it didn’t take long for sleep to overcome them.  
It was early morning when Matt opened his eyes again. A warmth was pressed against his back, and a wall to his front. Panic and memories from last night filled his head. “Oh God we got drunk and fucked…” He turned to look at Mark, a content expression on his sleeping face. He didn’t dare try to get up, fearing Mark would say upon waking up.

He laid as still as he could for what felt like hours even though it had only been five minutes when he felt the man beside him stir. “Morning Matty.” He said, pressing his lips to his temple. Matt was honestly shocked that he wasn’t being thrown out of the bunk.

“You doing okay? You look a little pale…Oh God please tell me you don’t regret what happened…” Mark rambled shifting to meet Matt’s eyes, hovering over him. “N-no! Not at all! I was worried that you would.” He replied, burying his head against Mark’s still chest. “Oh fuck. Did the others come back?! We need to get dressed!” Matt spoke again.

“Chill hon. Travis texted me at like four in the morning. They ended up crashing at a hotel. We’re heading out at noon. We got some time.” Mark replied rubbing Matt’s side. “Want to actually watch Spinal Tap now?” He asked.

Matt nodded and they got out of bed to pull on some clothes. Mark grabbed the remote to start the movie over and slung an arm around Matt. “We still have some time, right?” Matt asked looking over to Mark, faking an innocent look. “Are you telling me you want to go again?” Mark asked in response. The guitarist’s tongue flicked out, licking over his lips. “You’re a fucking riot Skiba.”


End file.
